Ancient Fairyworld
by kopsthejidiot
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction so lets see how this goes. This story takes place over 10,000 years ago and the fairies and the anti-fairies are at war with each other to decide who gets human god children, which is eventually disturbed by a powerful force. 18 year old Jorgen Von Strangle joins the army and he learns what it really means to be a solider.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a ravaged cloud world. The clouds were once a pale gray but they had absorbed so much blood and dust from fallen fairies that they became pink and sparkly. The buildings (among the ones that haven't been completely destroyed) and shattered windows and several holes in the walls. Many battles between fairies and their counterparts were waged on this land. The fairies and anti-fairies are a unlike most of the ones you would know today, back in these times fairies were just as big as human adults and were built for battle. The anti-fairies wanted control of the fairies' world and dominance over the early human beings on earth but the fairies could not let that happen. The war had taken its toll on both sides. Dr. Glenn Studwell and his nurse Maria Von Strangle were struggling to heal the fairies from their most recent battle.  
"Dr. Studwell we lost another one. I'm afraid that we couldn't stop the bleeding in time." Maria whispered.  
"It's not your fault Maria. If this war continues, the fairies and the anti-fairies will be wiped out." Dr. Studwell said. "Your son is going to be drafted tomorrow, isn't he?"  
Maria silently gazed at the Rows of injured patients with the grim thought that one of them may be her son one day.  
"Jorgen has a strong will, he won't go down easily." Dr. Studwell reassured.

"Yeah!" Young Jorgen Von Strangle yelled as he punched through his bedroom wall, where a picture of an anti-fairy had been. "Those anti-wimps are going down once I'm enlisted!"  
A unusually large fairy opens Jorgen's broken bedroom door.  
"Son, may I speak with you?." Aaron Von Strangle asked.  
"Are you going to give me advice on how to crush those anti-wusses?" Jorgen enthusiastically asked.  
"No! Son, this is not a game! You need to man up!" Aaron yelled and slapped Jorgen in the face. "A soldier shouldn't act like that in times of war!"  
"Yes sir! Father sir!"  
"War is not about how many antis you can kill or even how much you can weaken the enemy. It's about protecting our home and your fellow fairies!  
Aaron had given him this speech dozens of times but Jorgen has a thick head and all he could care about was strangling little anti-fairies no matter how many times his father beats him.  
"But I can still crush those blue freaks, right?"  
"Son, the Army needs men who know what they are fighting for, not boys who just wants to kill all the bad guys. What would your mother or I think if your recklessness got you killed?"  
"I am not going to die!"  
"Ugh! Fine, I'm not going to get through to you! Go ahead, die!" Aaron slams the door.  
"Sheesh, I hope he won't be the commander of my division."

Aaron looked through the large gaping hole in the living room at the suffering fairies on the outside. Many were homeless and they were left to survive with out their spouses and parents. Even women were out in the battlefield if their husbands were pregnant or killed.  
"I don't want my son caught up in this horror but it's not like I have a choice. I cannot the anti-fairies over take us and stop the development of the human race. It's time for me to return to the troops." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The Cosmo mentioned in this chapter is actually Cosmo's father and I thought it would be weird to call him papa Cosmo if he didn't have any kids yet. I'm also pretending that Schnozmo doesn't exist. It is also officially cannon that Cosmo's last name is Fairywinkle but with that being Cosmo's last name I used Wanda's middle name as her maiden name so yeah no whinin'.**

Chapter 2  
Jorgen strut proudly to the fairy Academy in his new uniform to join his fellow recruits. He was stopped along the way homeless fairy and his very young son.  
"Sir, can spare some money or bread? My wife had died in the war and I have no way to take care of our son."  
Jorgen looked at the fairy with great alarm. He can see his bones protruding from his skin. The little boy didn't look much better. Jorgen's parents had good jobs and could provide for whatever Jorgen needed. Since he lived in a sheltered life, he had no idea how the war affected the other fairies. Feeling a little guilty about his health, he handed the man a small bag of fairy coins.  
"Thank you sir." The fairy smiled.  
Jorgen turned around and was about to continue his journey when the tiny fairy asked.  
"Sir, wats yur name?"  
"Jorgen Von Strangle."  
"thwakes Jorgen! May God bwess you."  
The concept of God originated from the humans and influenced many of the fairies. Normally, Jorgen thought it was ridiculous but at this moment, he was touched by the little fairy's words. Jorgen brushed off the feeling and said to himself.  
"Who needs to be blessed when you got strength and weapons."  
Even with Jorgen's arrogant thinking he still found himself walking a little bit more humble instead of strutting.

Jorgen arrived at the Academy shortly after his encounter with the two fairies. The Academy seemed more like a fortress on the outside with its large reinforced steel walls and barb wire frame. In front of the colossal steel double doors, stood two tough looking guards.  
"Halt! Speak your name and the password!" One of the guards shouted.  
"I am Jorgen Von Strangle, son of Aaron, ready for training. The code phrase is fairies are the best." Jorgen said with pride.  
"Welcome, son of Aaron, I will guide you where your troop is currently located." The guard said.  
Jorgen silently followed the soldier and observed the training grounds they walked by. In the beginning areas the fairies were practicing magic such as transmogrification or summoning. In later areas they practiced using and building various magic based complicated weaponry that Jorgen couldn't begin to understand how they worked. The soldier stopped in front of a room where a drill sergeant was yelling at new recruits.  
"You will be joining this troop, troop 969." The soldier said.  
Jorgen stepped to the large room, completely awed by its size and structure. The sergeant noticed him and smirked a little.  
"The Von Strangle has finally arrived. You're late! You will never live up to your father at this rate! You're in the Army now loser! There's no time for being late! You will also die unless you do everything I say! Got that Moron?" The sergeant yelled.  
"Sir, yes sir!" Jorgen shouted.  
"Good, now get into the freaking line!"  
Jorgen quickly filed into line with the other fairies.  
"Now since all of you losers are now present and accounted for I want each of you to march forward, say your full name, and back, starting from over here!"  
"Anna Venus."  
"Ricardo Magifico."  
"Lex Toughwand."  
"Paul Stillight."  
"Gene Starsparkle."  
"Eric Songwing."  
"Tom Tallwand."  
"Violet Dawnstar."  
"Arnold Magicwish."

"Cosmo Fairywinkle."  
" Jorgen Von Strangle."  
"Remember your troop mates, for they are your allies. Get to know one another so you can tell the difference between friend or foe if an anti-fairy disguises himself as one of you! Do I make myself clear?" The sergeant addressed.  
"Sir, yes sir!" The troop exclaimed.  
"Good! Let's warm up! 100 wand ups now! Whoever whines or complains has to do another 100 wand ups!"  
100 wand ups? Jorgen thought. Wasn't the military supposed to be hard on us?  
Jorgen shrugged and easily began his wand ups. The fairy next to him was struggling quite a bit after just a few.  
"Wow, Jorgen." Cosmo praised in aw. "I wish I could be as strong as you. I haven't had much strength since I had to begin rationing food."  
Cosmo's statement made Jorgen notice that most of his troop was significantly thinner than himself.  
"Is every fairy starving?" Jorgen wondered out loud.  
" Almost everyone. Most of the economy is getting put toward the war effort. Weak fairies, like myself, are becoming soldiers just to provide for their families." Cosmo sighed. "You're pretty lucky Jorgen."  
Jorgen had finished his wand ups long before anyone else had but he felt the need to strengthen himself if it was true that his troop was filled with weaklings.  
"Those were the most pathetic wand ups I have ever seen! You are all weak! All of you would die instantly!" The sergeant yelled. He poofed up several standees of fairies and anti-fairies scattered acrossed the grounds. "Since your puny bodies are not worth training right now, we will practice using magic! You there, with the blue hair!"  
"Me?" Arnold replied.  
"Yes! You moron! Blast that anti-fairy over there!" The sergeant points to a standee far off into the distance.  
Arnold uses his wand to send out a magic beam but he misses and obliterates a fairy standee.  
"Magicwish! What if that was an actual fairy? You would have killed one of our own! You would be a traitor! You're a loser! 100 more wand ups on the double!" The sergeant commanded.  
Arnold began his wand ups, despite being exhausted from the first set.  
"Venus! Let's see if you do better!" The sergeant exclaimed.  
Anna focused her magic for a minute and she also blasted a fairy standee.  
"How pathetic! Are all of you going to kill all of our fairies? The anti-fairies won't ever need to fight with you losers on the field!" The sergeant scolded.  
Anna raised her hand.  
"May I have a word, Sergeant?" She asked.  
The sergeant looked upon her with great skepticism.  
"Permission granted."  
"The fairy that I allegedly blasted had a black crown and wand, indicating that it was actually an anti-fairy in disguise." Anna explained.  
This fairy isn't going to die anytime soon that's for sure. The sergeant thought.  
"Good insight Anna but on the field, you won't have time to figure out what is an anti-or a fairy. You must act and think at the same time. I won't be having any morons in my division! Do I make myself clear, troops?"  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
"I said, do I make myself clear, Magicwish?"  
"Yes sir." Arnold breathed.  
"Now let the real training begin!" The sergeant waved his wand over the standees and they began to float. "Attack the fairies, anti-fairies!"  
The anti-fairy standees, now infused with magic, started blasting the troop and the fairy standees. Jorgen dashed to and fro as fast as a cheetah, avoiding every blast. He entirely focused on destroying the anti-fairies and paid the fairies no mind. The sped through the mob of standees, pushing the fairies down and shooting the anti-fairies. The sergeant was displeased by Jorgen's behavior.  
"I can't believe this is Aaron's son. Aaron hates this war but his son has an extreme blood lust and has no consideration for his fellow fairies. What a shame." The sergeant shook his head.  
Cosmo was unable to hit any standees. He stayed in one location, flying around willy nilly like an insect just to avoid being zapped.  
"Ricardo! Watch out!" Cosmo pushed Ricardo out of the way of a blue beam and they both tumbled onto the ground.  
"gracias amigo." Ricardo thanked.  
"Cosmo might be weak but he has a heart of gold. Maybe he could teach Jorgen something." The sergeant smiled.  
Violet and Anna teamed up and stood back to back.  
"Okay Violet, fly up to the top and try to hit the anti-fairies below you and I will protect you from the bottom."  
Violet readied herself and waited for an opening in the chaos of cardboard then she shot up from the ground. She almost made it to the top when suddenly, Jorgen slammed into her, knocking her to the side.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Violet yelled and shook her fist at him.  
A beam shot toward her and she barely noticed in time and flew back.  
"Woah!" She exclaimed.  
She zipped back and forth for a few moments until Anna managed to take out some of her attackers.  
"Keep it up Violet! Now is your chance!" Anna called out.  
After regaining her bearings, Violet spun around and carefully shot the anti-fairies below. Arnold was left alone to get Zapped several times because he couldn't avoid the anti-fairies and continue doing his wand ups. Soon enough, the anti-fairies were all defeated. Broken pieces of cardboard were scattered across the field. The sergeant took a quick mental note of the events.  
"Everyone front and center!" He yelled.  
The fairies quickly returned into line, with a little bit of pushing.  
"Overall, everyone did a terrible job! I made 20 fairy standees and only three of them survived! Your first priority should be protecting the innocent then each other! I saw Stillight blast a fairy, even when he teamed up with Starsparkle, Songwing, and Tallwand! Though they were successful in protecting each other! Some of you still need to work on team work! This is not a one man show!" The sergeant glared at Jorgen. "All of you must work as one in order to be successful as a troop! Ugh, you are all losers! Fine all of you are now dismissed to your section of the eating hall, regain your strength and get along with one another and when you return I better see less pathetic more cooperative soldiers!"  
"Sir, yes sir!" The fairies quickly marched

The eating hall was massive with hundreds of large tables. The troop's table was far in the back and they had to walk or float quite a ways to get their food and back to the table. Only bread and potatoes was being served but the troop didn't care, since half of them hadn't eaten in days. Jorgen selected a seat next to Cosmo and across from Anna.  
"Anna you're really smart but you don't seem to me as the type to join the Army." Cosmo commented.  
"I wasn't going to but my husband became pregnant and his trash collecting company fell on hard times, since all of his brothers and nephews joined the war." Anna explained.  
"Oh, what company is that?"  
"Big Daddy's trash removal."  
"You're married to Big Daddy? He's pregnant! Wow, I didn't see that coming." Cosmo nearly choked on his potato.  
"He might act like a mafia boss but on the inside he's a softy. He will be a good father to our twin daughters. How about you, Cosmo? Why are you in this war?"  
"My wife, Cosma, and I haven't been able to get any jobs since the war began and for me, to become a soldier, seemed like the only option." Cosmo sighed "I wonder how she's doing. We were hoping to have a child but that is going to have to wait."  
"We all miss our loved ones Cosmo, I miss my wife and son, but we shouldn't let ourselves down. It's our duty to be strong and protect them." Ricardo said.  
"Yeah." Cosmo agreed.  
Jorgen rolled his eyes.  
"I'm with you Jorgen, these fairies are total saps." Lex said.  
Every fairy glared at Lex and Jorgen.  
"It's not sappy to care for our loved ones. If only you two ever loved anyone so then you wouldn't be constantly thinking about yourselves! Jorgen, you could've gotten me seriously hurt and Lex, I saw you purposefully zap Arnold when he was trying to finish wand ups! What the hell, man?" Violet argued.  
Lex stood up.  
"Hey! Your boyfriend deserved it!" He shouted.  
Violet stood up and faced Lex.  
"I'm just trying to defend him! He didn't deserve that!" Violet shouted back.  
Lex threw a punch into Violet's face and soon the whole troop were punching, kicking and wrestling each other to the ground.  
"Hey guys, can we please stop." Cosmo pleaded in vain.  
Their sergeant walked in and saw the disharmony his troop was in.  
"Damn it, this is going to be a tough group to crack." He said to himself. He approached the troop and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"What the crap is this? Cease at once!"  
The whole troop froze in place.  
"Now I don't care who started it but it has to stop! I cannot have this bull crap! Line up, let's return to the training ground and you all have to do 500 more wand ups!" Lex punched Violet in the arm and they marched back.


End file.
